Trailers come with jacks such as a crank style drop leg jacks. However, this type of manually operated jack is often disfavored because of the amount of time and effort it takes to raise and lower the trailer. Some trailer owners choose to install an electric assist trailer jack. However, often times this is still problematic because of the substantial time it may take to lift and lower a trailer.
Trailer owners may remove the original manufacturer jack and replace it with a hydraulic jack. However, there are problems with doing so. For example, the time and expense of the install and rework necessary to install a hydraulic jack and the possibility of weakening the tongue or frame of the trailer as a result of the install are problematic. Such a retrofit involves cutting into the trailer, damaging the powder coating, paint or other finish of the trailer. Thus, this solution is particularly disfavored when the trailer is new or in good condition.
Trailer manufacturers may sell trailers with the crank style drop leg jacks and provide an option of hydraulic jacks. However, this can create problems for dealers who may need to maintain an inventory of a selection of different trailers some with the factory installed option and others without it.
Therefore, what is needed is a hydraulic jack and installation method which is acceptable to trailer owners and addresses the problems with current electric and hydraulic jacks.